leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Future Sight (move)
|maxpp= |power= |accuracy= |gen=II |category=Smart |appeal=3 |jam=0 |cdesc=Temporarily stops the crowd from getting excited. |appealsc=2 |scdesc=Earn +2 if the Pokémon performs first in the turn. |category6=Clever |appeal6=2 |jam6=0 |cdesc6=Works well if it is the same type as the move used by the last Pokémon. |touches=no |protect=no |magiccoat=no |snatch=no |mirrormove=no |kingsrock=no |sound=no |target=anyadjacent }} Future Sight (Japanese: みらいよち Future Sight) is a damage-dealing move introduced in Generation II. Effect Generations II to IV On the turn Future Sight is selected, this attack will do nothing other than say that the user has foreseen an attack. Two turns later, Future Sight will do damage against the target. The damage dealt uses the stat of the user and stat of the target at the time of move selection (not at the time the attack actually hits; if the target is switched out, the attack will hit its replacement but the damage is based on the original target Pokémon). Damage dealt by Future Sight does not have a type; it is not affected by type effectiveness (so can hit Pokémon), does not receive , and can hit Pokémon with . Future Sight cannot land a critical hit and its damage is not increased by Life Orb. Future Sight is not affected by or . A Pokémon holding a Focus Band or Focus Sash can survive Future Sight. Future Sight fails when used if the target is already set to be hit by Future Sight or . Future Sight can hit the Pokémon that used the move. If Future Sight misses, the miss will not occur until the third turn, and the game will display that the move "failed" rather than "missed". In Double Battles, if the intended target has already fainted by the time the attack is foreseen such that there is no target, Future Sight will redirect the same as other moves do (e.g., target the other opponent instead). If there is no target at the targeted slot by the time the attack is due, Future Sight will fail without further notice. Future Sight has a base power of 80. Future Sight can be used as part of a Pokémon Contest combination, with the user gaining extra three appeal points if a certain move ( , , or ) was used in the prior turn. Generation V Future Sight's power is increased from 80 to 100, its accuracy from 90% to 100%, and its PP is reduced from 15 to 10. Future Sight now calculates its damage when it hits rather than when it is selected. Future Sight uses the user's Special Attack and the hit Pokémon's Special Defense at the time damage is dealt. It now inflicts damage as a move; therefore, it is affected by type effectiveness (so cannot affect Pokémon), can receive , and will not necessarily hit through . If the user has or was affected by when Future Sight hits, it hits as a - or move respectively (regardless of whether this was the case when the move was used); however, it cannot be redirected by even if it is an Electric-type move. Future Sight can now land a critical hit. In battles with multiple opponents, Future Sight may now target a slot without an active Pokémon. (If a Pokémon occupies the selected slot by the time the attack is due, Future Sight will attack as intended.) If there is no target at the targeted slot by the time the attack is due, Future Sight will still fail without further notice. A Pokémon can now endure Future Sight with or , in addition to the Focus Sash and Focus Band. Future Sight disappears with no message if it would hit the Pokémon that used the move. Generation VI onward Future Sight's power was increased again from 100 to 120. In contests, the move increases from two appeal to six appeal if the move used by the previous Pokémon that round was also a Psychic-type move. This bonus cannot trigger if used first in the round, even if the move used by the last round's last Pokémon was a Psychic-type move. Description |A special Psychic-type attack. It strikes the target two turns after it is used.}} |An attack that hits on 3rd turn.}} |Heightens inner power to strike 2 turns later.}} |Two turns after this move is used, the foe is attacked psychically.}} |Two turns after this move is used, the foe is attacked with a hunk of psychic energy.}} |Two turns after this move is used, a hunk of psychic energy attacks the target.}} |} |} Learnset By leveling up 43 |43|STAB='|note=No STAB in Generations II-IV}} 43 |43|STAB='|note=No STAB in Generations II-IV}} 47 |53|61|61|61|STAB='|note=No STAB in Generations II-IV}} 57 |69|61|1, 61|1, 61|STAB='|note=No STAB in Generations II-IV}} 88 |22|15|15|15|STAB='|note=No STAB in Generations II-IV}} 44 |44|STAB='|note=No STAB in Generations II-IV}} 49 |49|STAB='|note=No STAB in Generations II-IV}} 25 |25|25|STAB='|note=No STAB in Generation IV}} 32 |32|STAB='|note=No STAB in Generations III and IV}} 37 |37|STAB='|note=No STAB in Generations III and IV}} 40 |40|STAB='|note=No STAB in Generations III and IV}} 45 |45 41 |41|STAB='|note=No STAB in Generations III and IV}} 39 |39}} 45 |45}} 54 |54}} 1, 64 |1, 64}} 36 |36 1, 53 |1, 53}} 29 |29|29|STAB='|note=No STAB in Generation IV}} 29 |29|29|STAB='|note=No STAB in Generation IV}} 1, 64 |1, 64}} By Special move Generation VII - Poni Gauntlet }} By Generation II }} In other games Pokémon Mystery Dungeon series In Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Red Rescue Team and Blue Rescue Team, the user will always inflict 35 HP of damage for 3 turns. In Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Time, Darkness, and Sky, the user will always deal 30 HP damage on any enemies for a set number of turns. From Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Gates to Infinity onward, it will do nothing other than say that the user has foreseen an attack when the move is used. On the next turn, the attack hits the enemy in front of the user, causing a large amount of damage. Pokémon Conquest |stars=4 |pow=45 |acc=100% |eff=Any target originally within the specified field will receive Psychic-type damage at the start of the opponent's second turn, even if the user faints. |users= }} Pokémon GO }} Description |The user gains the Set Damage status. In this state, all damage inflicted by the user will remain constant.}} |Gives the Pokémon that uses this move the Set Damage status, which makes all damage inflicted by the user remain at a set amount.}} | }} |A hunk of psychic energy attacks the target 2 turns after this move is used.}} |You foretell an attack in the future and damage an enemy on the second turn.}} |You'll get the Future Sight status condition and damage an enemy on the next turn.}} |} |} In the anime In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga In other generations Core series games Side series games Spin-off series games In other languages |bordercolor= |zh_yue=預知未來 先知 |zh_cmn=預知未來 / 预知未来 先知 |cs=Budoucnost |nl=Toekomstblik |fr=Prescience |de=Seher |el=Ενόραση |id=Ramalan Masa Depan |it=Divinazione |ko=미래예지 Mirae Yeoji |pl=Wizja Przyszłości ( onwards) Znak Losu (EP201) Spojrzenie w Przyszłość (EP156) |pt_br=Visão do Futuro (games, -present, TCG) Visão Futura (early anime) |ro=Privirea în Viitor |sr=Predskazanje |es_eu=Premonición |es_la=Vista al Futuro |vi=Dự Đoán Tương Lai }} de:Seher es:Premonición fr:Prescience it:Divinazione ja:みらいよち zh:预知未来（招式）